


Enjoy The View

by Vee_from_Mars



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Cute, Dr. Death Defying (mentioned) - Freeform, Excessive use of pet names, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Party Poison - Freeform, Party Poison/Show Pony - Freeform, Short, its feel good hour, nothin sad here folks, show pony - Freeform, show pony is wearing high heels on the roof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vee_from_Mars/pseuds/Vee_from_Mars
Summary: Poison spends a chill evening dangling over the edge of the roof. Show Pony pops in to add his charm and complain.





	Enjoy The View

Party Poison sat with his legs hanging over the ledge, overlooking the radiated sand of Zone 5. This was where he found peace, watching the sunset while only one wrong move away from oblivion. It was tranquility on the verge of chaos. The others were below him, splitting open cans of expired dog food and beans. They had learned to let him do his thing. He would never fall, not unless he wanted to. When he was surrounded by his friends, he never did.

Africa by Toto crackled though the radio beside him as he picked up his warm beer, taking a swig and eyeing the sunset. It was quiet except for the sound of his favorite song, at least it was until he heard the hatch open behind him.

“What’s goin’ on, babe?” Pony smiled, his heels clicking against the cement as he approached Poison. 

“Just enjoyin’ the view.” Poison answered with a slight smile.

“But I’m behind you?” Pony frowned, faux-confusion on his face.

In response, Poison held out his arm, inviting Pony to sit beside him. Pony sauntered over to him, kissing his cheek gently as he sat down against the ledge. The cement was still warm from a day full of sunshine. 

"Close ya pretty mouth for one minute, won't ya?" Poison playfully squeezed Pony's arm. "Just enjoy the view, baby. Ya never know when ya last sunset's gonna be."

Pony cocked his head, considering the thought. "Why ya always gotta make things so sad, honey? It's jus' a sunset, ain't that deep." He rolled his eyes, leaning his head into Poison's shoulder. "You an' Doc are the same way about that. You can both look at anythin' an' find a way to connect it to death or the void or somethin'." 

Poison nodded, taking a deep breath. "I guess it's just the way I see things."

"I like that about you, even though it makes me kinda sad sometimes." Pony said, turning to look into Poison's eyes. 

"I like the way ya look at me after I say somethin' stupid." Poison smiled.

Pony looked at him with a smirk. "You try an' make this shit deep again I'mma leave, darlin."


End file.
